Raku
Raku is an original character who debuted in Version 2 of Rakenzarn Tales. Role in Rakenzarn Raku is a mysterious individual whose motive is, as of yet, unknown. While Chizuko serves as Kyuu's friendly rival, Raku serves as a sort of darker counterpart to Kyuu. He secretly watches Kyuu and the brigade from the shadows. He tends to come in conflict with them with his motive being completely unpredictable. At times, he wants to hinder their progress but other times he decides to aid them out of sheer boredom. You can never tell what he's going to plan next. Abilities and Personality Raku is depicted as cheerful; TOO cheerful to the point of annoying those around him. As a side note, he tends to troll around (especially toward Kyuu) with some random jokes. If there's one thing he likes the most, it's screwing with Kyuu, usually jabbing him with odd jokes especially when it comes to his morale standing. If the player's alignment is Chaotic, Raku will happily compare the two of them as being similar and tries to tempt Kyuu to giving in to his dark desires. Weirdly enough, Raku has a strange craving for ice cream with vanilla being his favorite flavor. Despite his cheerful and somewhat goofy demeanor, he's incredibly cunning. He views almost everything as a game to him and taking whatever he finds as 'spoils of war.' Raku tends to challenge Kyuu in a game of wits. In battle, he displays a far more sadistic side. He is an Arxus Rogue like Kyuu and uses a variety of weapons. He mostly prefers sharp weapons such as swords and pikes. Unlike Kyuu, Raku is already an experienced Arxus Rogue, capable of using various weapons at will combined with his inhuman strength and lightning speed. Raku's main tactic is toying around with his opponents no matter how powerful they are, usually fighting with his arms underneath his dark cloak. In this phase, he fights with a series of kicks and, occasionally, head butts. In a very rare occasion, Raku can punch his opponents when he sees an opening. When he starts to get serious, he starts summoning his weapons with the scimitar being his first choice. He's a lot more dangerous during this phase. Unlike Kyuu, he's not restricted to one weapon during battle as he can use a multitude of weapons. The basic weapons (such as scimitars, daggers, and pikes) are very standard ranging from attacking one opponent to multiple opponents. What the player should worry about is when he starts using his more advanced weapons (chainsaw swords and staff-spear) since they can inflict dangerous ailments. With an intelligent mind and raw power, he may be one of the more dangerous adversaries the brigade has to face. Gallery Raku.png Trivia *Due to him serving as Kyuu's dark counterpart, Raku can be considered as the "Professor Moriarty" to Kyuu's "Sherlock Holmes." *During the earlier stages of development, Raku's personality was to be a dark brooder type. It was changed when the developer felt the personality to be overused in media. *Raku can also be encountered in some sidequests (such as Missing Heartstring) as well. The dialogue can change depending if you meet Raku in the main story or not. Category:Original Character Category:Non-Playable Category:Antagonist